teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimera Pack
Chimera Pack, also known as Theo's pack, was a group of resurrected Chimeras who were brought back to life by Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera Theo Raeken. Theo originally came to Beacon Hills due to his deal with the Dread Doctors, where he agreed to help keep Scott McCall and the McCall Pack from interfering with their plans. In exchange, the Doctors helping him become an Alpha and a true Werewolf so he could steal Scott's powers before taking Scott's pack or his own, as he coveted the unique and powerful collection of supernaturals and humans Scott had amassed over the years. Unfortunately for Theo, he failed in this goal, both because he was unsuccessful in manipulating Liam Dunbar into killing Scott so Theo could take his power, and because the rest of the pack was unwilling to join him. Realizing that he had no other choice but to make his own pack from scratch, Theo stole some of the Dread Doctors' green serum and used it to resurrect four of the previously killed Chimeras: Hayden Romero, Corey Bryant, Tracy Stewart and Josh Diaz. After their resurrection, these newly-revived Chimeras pledged their loyalty to Theo and accepted him as their Alpha, although some of the members, such as Hayden and Corey, needed a little convincing to be comfortable with their new arrangement. However, shortly afterward, Theo acknowledged in a conversation with Scott and Stiles that this pack was essentially a consolation prize, stating, "I don't take rejection well," indicating that while he was content to use them to further his agenda, he still wasn't satisfied and felt as though he was settling for second-best. This became more evident later on in their supernatural battles, as Theo demonstrated disappointment in the lack of killer instinct in his "Betas," with the exception of Tracy, who enthusiastically fulfilled his every command without question and showed no discomfort with regards to taking life; Corey, especially, demonstrated a meek and fearful nature that constantly caused Theo frustration, while Hayden's relationship with McCall Pack member Liam Dunbar caused Theo to see her as a liability during confrontations with the group. Despite being the self-proclaimed "Alpha" of a pack of Chimeras, Theo's thirst for power and his desire to be a real Werewolf and Alpha did not abate, he simply chose a different method to attain this new status; in this case, it was killing the Beast of Gevaudan and taking its power for himself. To do this, he had his pack capture and subdue the self-proclaimed "Demon Wolf," Deucalion at the Dread Doctors Operating Theater, where he made a deal with him similar to the one he made with the Dread Doctors-- he would arrange for Deucalion to kill Scott, and in return, Deucalion would teach Theo how to steal the power of supernatural beings. After Deucalion fulfilled his part of the bargain, Theo tested this newly-learned ability on Josh, who had been conflicted about whether or not he should stick with the pack; after impaling Josh's chest with his claws, Theo was able to take his pain, followed by his Chimera powers of electromagnetokinesis, before finally killing him. Though Deucalion remarked that killing Josh was not the smartest move, as he had just eliminated a member of an already "small and inexperienced pack," but Tracy fully supported Theo's efforts and remarked that it was Josh who was small and experienced before reminding Theo that he could now use the Dread Doctor mask to determine the true identity of the Beast. Despite Tracy's devout loyalty to Theo, he ultimately did the same to her, using his claws to steal her Kanima powers and making himself even stronger with the powers of three Chimera inside of him. However, because Theo had eliminated half of his "Betas" and the other two, Hayden and Corey, had defected to the McCall Pack, the Chimera Pack was essentially disbanded by this act, especially after Theo was imprisoned in a sinkhole by Kira Yukimura (with help from the Skinwalkers and Theo's deceased sister's spirit). Unlike most packs, the Chimera Pack neither had a mantra nor a symbol to represent them; rather than being a formal pack, such a the McCall Pack, Satomi's Pack, or the Alpha Pack, the Chimeras were more of a collection of misfits of whom Theo took advantage and used to his benefit. In time, several of the members (namely Hayden and Corey, as well as Josh near the end) realized that their only value to Theo was how much power they could help him gain, which ultimately led to them leaving the pack in favor of joining Scott's instead. Those who remained, namely Josh and Tracy, met their deaths at Theo's hands due to his desire to possess their powers and use them to weaken the Beast long enough to steal his powers. Overview Theo's pack was not significantly powerful despite the varies powers that each member brought to the pack, this was because Theo lacked proper leadership skills and didn't truly care for them or inspire them as he used fear and intimidation to keep them in like. Ultimately Theo was merely using the Chimeras as nothing more than pawns to gain power and killed them when they were of no further use and simply to gain their power for himself. The pack members themselves didn't act like a well oiled machine, each member bar Tracy having doubts or degrees of reluctance concerning Theo's plans and strategy. Theo would also berate for them perceived flaws in ability such as when they failed to take Scott down and were wounded "defeating" Deucalion, not considering the fact that both of their opponents were powerful Alphas, the latter exceptionally so. Also due to the fact they are not true werewolves, the pack lacked the symbiotic bond of true packs and this no one gained any power enhancement, double so because Theo wasn't an Alpha either. The pack ended up divided from within due to the survivors realizing the truth about their leader. Deucalion had already used these truths to plant doubts in their heads and the pack was ultimately destoyed because Theo betrayed and murder two of his own pack. Pack members ---- Theo Raeken Werewolf-Werecoyote (successful failure) When Theo originally arrived in Beacon Hills, he pretended to be a Werewolf and a friend of Scott McCall and his pack, however, it was later revealed that not only was he a Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera, but he was the first Chimera who had been working with the Dread Doctors in order to achieve their respective goals. In addition to possessing the common powers of a Werewolf and a Werecoyote, such as enhanced physical abilities such as strength, speed, and senses, as well as accelerated healing and partial shapeshifting, Theo was also capable of fully-shifting into a dark brown wolf. Theo's ultimate goal is to become a real Werewolf, though he has yet to succeed thus far and had failed in his attempt to steal the Beast of Gevaudan's powers. Theo was last seen being dragged into a sinkhole by a manifestion of his sister. ---- Tracy Stewart † Werewolf-Kanima (failure) Tracy had no memory of becoming a Chimera at first, instead shifting into a monster and going on a small killing spree as a result of hallucinations caused by reading The Dread Doctors novel by Gabriel Valack. She began attacking the people who tried to help her, such as her own father, her psychiatrist, and Natalie Martin. However, Tracy was unaware that she was doing all of this due to the fact that she was in a night terror triggered by reading the book. She was later killed by the Dread Doctors, but was then brought back to life by Theo Raeken. She immediately joined the Chimera Pack after her resurrection, and was Theo's most loyal member until she was later killed by him for her powers. ---- Josh Diaz † Werewolf-Eel electromagnetokinesis, large sharp teeth, purple glowing eyes/fangs (failure) Josh was first discovered chewing on the wires of the rooftop of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. He attacked Stiles when the human wandered onto the roof during a hallucination caused by The Dread Doctors novel and attempted to kill him, but Theo intervened. This led them to get into a fight that ultimately led to Theo ripping Josh's throat out with his claws. Theo later resurrected Josh with the Dread Doctors' green serum, and though Theo was the one who killed him, Josh still decided to join his pack after Theo taught him how to get a high from siphoning electricity. Unfortunately, Josh was once again killed by Theo prior to the battle with the Beast, both to practice his newly-learned ability to steal power, as well as because Theo intended to use Josh's powers in order to use the Dread Doctor mask to learn the Beast's true identity. ---- Former Members ---- Hayden Romero Werewolf-Werejaguar (failure, formerly); Omega Werewolf (currently) Hayden was a girl from Liam's past who was originally introduced as his enemy due to the grudge she held after Liam punched her in the face and broke her nose in the sixth grade. After discovering that she was a Chimera, her relationship with Liam becomes mended, first becoming friends before beginning a romantic relationship while he and the McCall Pack attempted to protect her from the Dread Doctors. However, after Hayden was ultimately killed by the Doctors via a modified mercury overdose, Theo resurrected her, along with three other Chimeras, and recruited her into his new pack. Hayden possessed the common powers of a Werewolf and a Werejaguar, as well as the ability to sense and track Berserkers due to her Werejaguar side. Though she was loyal to Theo at first, she soon started to realize that she was only a pawn in his goal to gain more power and ended up defecting to the McCall Pack, where Scott ultimately gave her the Bite, successfully transforming her into a real Werewolf. ---- Corey Bryant Chameleon (failure) After being severely injured from Lucas's scorpion sting, Corey miraculously healed from his wounds, revealing that he, too, was a Chimera. However, unlike the majority of the Chimeras, whose powers were derived from shapeshifters such as Werewolves, Kanimas, and Berserkers, Corey has no shapeshifting ability; instead, he possesses the power to blend into his surroundings like a chameleon, thereby making himself invisible to the naked eye. Like other Chimeras, Corey also has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. He began a romantic relationship with Mason Hewitt prior to being killed by the Dread Doctors, but he was subsequently brought back to life by Theo and recruited into the Chimera Pack. Despite the others' loyalty to Theo, Corey seemed the most hesitant about fulfilling his requests, though his fear of Theo killing him usually motivated him to do what he was told. However, his relationship with Mason ultimately caused Corey to defect from the Chimera Pack, just as Hayden's relationship with Liam did, and he soon became an ally to the McCall Pack. ---- Trivia * Theo resurrected the Chimeras in Status Asthmaticus * Theo originally wanted Scott's pack, but when his plans fell through, he resurrected the Chimeras as a sort of "consolation prize" to himself. ** Theo seems disappointed and disgusted with the pack due to their lack of killer instincts and ability to fight against other supernaturals, such as members of the McCall Pack. This could be because Theo is still bitter that he did not win the McCall Pack for himself. * Unlike most packs, The Chimera Pack did not have a mantra nor did they have a symbol. * Hayden and Corey join on the McCall Pack after the disappearance of the Chimera Pack. Gallery Chimera pack status asthmaticus.gif Chimera pack the last chimera 1.png Chimera pack the last chimera 2.gif Chimera pack the last chimera 3.jpg Chimera pack the last chimera 4.gif Chimera pack the last chimera.png Chimera pack damnatio memoriae.png Category:Packs Category:Werewolves Category:Werecoyotes Category:Werejaguars Category:Kanimas Category:Chimera Pack Category:Chimeras Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Humans Category:Unnatural Creatures